panefandomcom-20200223-history
Eron Ingress
Eron Ingress '''is a character played by '''Ganymede in Pokemon: A New Era. Basic Information Appearance Eron stands a little taller than the average seventeen-year-old, weighing slightly less than normal. His skin is fair and the weekly exercises he does has left him with subtle signs of muscle on his arms and torso. Eron's eyes the shade of light blue teenage girls go crazy for; his hair is naturally a dirty blond, although he constantly dyed it platinum during his rock star days. Having been recently cut, it is now mostly a jumble of individual hairs fighting to the death over which one will get to stick up where. Much to his chagrin, no amount of flattening, brushing, ironing, gelling, spraying, or, in one desperate attempt, Electrike slobber ever got it to lie flat. Eron's shoulders are very slightly sloped, with his collarbone and shoulder blades standing out. His legs and arms are long; his wrists are thin and don't seem to support his calloused hands as well as they should. Eron has quite the upper body strength, able to lift heavier things with ease (of course, he lets someone less important do that). Most of Eron's outfit is was designed to reflect both his rock star attitude and his excess of pocket change. He used to wear a tight-fitting black shirt with blue decals and dark blue pants with similar lines, but after being drenched in blood (some not his own) he unfortunately had to change attire and then again, when his new outfit became acquainted with some mud. Eron's new outfit is a pair of plain jet-black pants, no longer form-fitting but rather baggy, with plenty of useful pockets. His trainers are the kind not recommended to go hiking in and are white, with small grey decals on the inside soles of Eron's own design. He wears a tight back undershirt with long sleeves and a turtleneck, as the area around Mt Carello often gets quite chilly. Over his shirt he wears a forest green jacket with soft grey lining and a rather large hood. It is inside this jacket that Eron carries his egg and, on occasion, Runner. Personality Arrogant and self-centered, Cameron is the ultimate stereotype of the 'jerk rock star'...or, at least, he used to be. Eron, his new personality, is fairly nice with a slight sarcastic streak - the transition from being spoiled rotten to having to fight for everything has completely changed his attitude towards others. The sarcasm is born from the deep-seated fear that if he is found, his father - who is leaning over the edge of sanity - will do horrible things to him. You could call it a defense mechanism, something for him to hold on to when the world is quite literally out to get him. Once uncaring and apathetic towards gifts, Eron now tries to be thankful (especially if said gift is food). Cameron treated his Pokemon like he treated everyone else – with no respect. He showed an astounding lack of care for their well-being, often tossing them aside when he got bored of them. Shep and Runner are the only two Pokemon he's ever kept, and now they are his closest friends. Eron is slowly learning to accept other Pokemon, although he still secretly thinks electric-types are leagues better than everything else. After the events in Lenolia, Eron slowly began to change his tune. Instead of blindly taking his father's abuse, the teen now wonders about just what exactly Damian has planned for him. He also began to take an active interest in Pokemon rights; after saving a group of smuggled Pokemon from a crime ring, Eron realised that he needed to start growing up. Biography (This section is currently under construction) Damian Ramirez was the young heir to Ramirez Music, the largest and most prolific record company in Petropolis. Known for only signing the best of the best, Ramirez Music quickly attained a massive following from the many bands and artists of the city, generating quite the profit. Growing up in the upper crust of society, Damian received everything he wanted from his beloved parents – however, he had no musical talent whatsoever and was nearly disowned by his parents after expressing the desire to go into banking instead. Becoming bitter, the only joy in Damian's life was his fiance Elia, a beautiful young woman with a kind heart from a far-off island. Soon after Damien's parents died he took over the company – and Cameron was born a year later. The first few years of Cameron's life were happy. Anything he took a fancy to, he got – toys, Pokemon, instruments; the only thing Cameron couldn't seem to have was his father's approval. From the start it was evident that the young boy had amazing talent, taking a particular shine to the guitar. In celebration Elia brought him a baby Electrike, which soon became Cameron's best friend. Shep was a little on the dull side but plenty loyal, never straying from Cameron's side. His innocence and the tight bond with Shep formed a sort of barrier that blocked out the looming problems of his future, protecting him for a time. Shortly before his eleventh birthday, Elia caught an illness and passed away within a month, leaving her husband and child all but alone in their penthouse home. Terry, Elia's sister, left her job as a Nurse and moved in with the two, helping raise the young boy now that his mother had gone. At first Cameron was upset and confused, always asking for his mother and wondering why his father rarely talked to him. It was around then that Damian began to change the ignorance for Cameron into something more sinister, hiring teacher after teacher in order to help his talent grow. Soon a teenage Cameron was onstage for the first time, a group of musicians found by Damian as his backup. Within a few short years Cameron was a star, the talk of the city's music sector. It wasn't long before the fame got to Cameron's head, inflating his ego and giving him the worst personality possible. Cameron received a Pichu from Damian at his thirteenth birthday party – he'd gotten plenty of Pokemon as gifts before, but he took a liking to the electric mouse and, along with Shep, became his closest confidant. After chasing Shep and Runner around the penthouse one day, Cameron accidentally stumbled into his father's room before a meeting. As he listened in he realised that his father was simply using him as a puppet, riding on his son's fame in order to make the company even more prolific. Uncaring of consequences of the monopoly and entirely absorbed in his own self-interest, Cameron confronted his father. Damian gave his son two options – continue playing, or be written out of the Ramirez family. Unwilling to be a pawn but also not wanting to lose his perfect career, Cameron reluctantly agreed to help his father. However, Damian's plans for corporate conquest are only a symptom of the true cause for his disdain towards Cameron - as Terry discovered shortly after her sister's death, something is very wrong in Damian's head. After Cameron's disappearance in the area around Lenolia, Damian's behaviour grew increasingly erratic. Having always tried to find a way to take Cameron out of Damian's custody, Terry has begun to fight a vicious legal battle to help the boy escape before Damian goes completely out of control. Her first act was to send Cameron to Loch Ranch after locating him in Lenolia. Once there, he is to await further instructions as Terry scrambles to assemble a case. However, without Arezou - Elia's missing Gardevoir - the chances of taking Cameron to safety seem hopelessly slim. Cameron, forced to live undercover, had abandoned his goals of fame and fortune and is now focusing only on his own survival. So far he's overhauled his appearance and personality - not easy for one so set in his ways. Increasingly anxious over what the future may hold, Eron is clinging to the last shreds of his old life. Pokemon Family Damian Ray Ramirez Eliana Ingress Teranika Ingress Category:Characters